Avatar: Twilight of the Spirit World
by Lioutenant Flame
Summary: Four years after the end of the war the gaang must gather together once again to face a threat that might destroy not only the Spirit World but their world too. Meanwhile Lia must face her past and come to terms with decisions that she made or were made for her. Zutara, Sukka, Taang, Lia/?, Azula/?. T for slightly darker themes than Spirit of Fire.
1. Prologue

**And I'm back baby! A big thank you to all those who have waited for me to get my act together and start uploading Spirit of Fire's sequel. If you have not read the trailer (shame on you!) This takes place four years after the end of the war, so expect the introduction of OCs or semi-OCs (does it count as an OC if the character exists in the series but does not physically appear?) If you have not read Spirit of Fire you might want to backtrack and read that one first or you will not get half the things going on here. Without further ado, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

The first few years after the war rolled by faster than anyone would have expected. The reconstruction process forced the gaang to stretch thin, each one of the teens returning to their respective nations.

The end-of- war negotiations went surprisingly smoothly, especially with a vengeful Spirit on call to glower at anyone trying to take advantage of the lack of political experience of the new Fire Lord and –to a lesser extent- of the Avatar.

When Katara finally found out the story behind Zuko's scar it was only the fact that she was in Omashu, helping out with the repairs from Bumi's liberation campaign that prevented her from having a little "chat" with Ozai.

Lee got his visit at Sozin and spent two memorable months touring not only the Fire Nation but also the Earth Kingdom with the Fire Lord, the Avatar and their friends.

The Southern Water Tribe grew from a small village to a bustling city with the return of the warriors and the introduction of more waterbenders from the Northern Water Tribe.

Sokka divided his time between the South Pole and Kyoshi Island, prompting an endless stream of jokes from not only Toph but also his entire tribe.

While Ty Lee felt more at home than ever amongst the Kyoshi Warriors, Mai decided that staying anywhere for more than a few days was a waste of her precious time and gratefully took up Zuko's offer to travel through the Fire Nation in search of any problems that might arise with the return of his father's soldiers.

Aang managed to convince Toph to see her parents again. He regretted it when Toph's father caught them kissing in the garden and launched a speech of what his daughter's boyfriend – Avatar or not Avatar – was not allowed to do. Toph offered not to visit them again until after their second child was born. In hindsight, that was a bad idea considering that Aang feinted while flying Appa.

Zuko proposed to Katara under the full moon on their third anniversary. This prompted Suki to propose to Sokka on their fourth anniversary. Another thing on the long list of things that no one would over allow Sokka to live down.

Azula re-mastered lightning when she was sixteen under the careful guidance of Lia.

Iroh's teashop in Ba Sing Se became a regular hangout for the gaang whenever they were there. It also became internationally famous for its Pai Sho tournaments.

Lia did not have nightmares or visions of the future again and soon returned to her carefree self. She told no one that she always went to bed with her back turned to the Fire Lily on her bedside table and woke up facing it.

For four wonderful years there was peace.

* * *

**...And then decided to ruin everone's peace and write another story...Anyway I'm starting college in two weeks and I'm ashamed to admit that I did not write this summer as much as I would have liked. So unless something groundbreaking (like more than 10 reviews on this tiny thing) happens the next instalment will be up on October 3rd. Plenty of time for me to write and my beta to correct. Good to be back and see you in a month!**


	2. Chapter 1: Returns

**Hello again! Firs of all thank you Midnight-Sun, 123456789, Guest (times 2) and Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe for the reviews, Valkyrie Malfoy and toph12341 for the favorites and ArrayePL, Valkyrie Malfoy (again!) and xwingpilot for the alerts. You people make me feel more popular than I am. So the action kicks off rather explosively on this chapter and I'm thinking of doing a "Previously On..." from the nex chapter just for the fun of it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and plot  
**

* * *

**Chapter I: Returns**

One fine summer morning in Sozin found Lia walking through the gardens of the Fire Nation Palace, cementing them in her memory. Today marked ten years from the day she had visited the garden and decided to aid the little Prince. Although she was by no means eager to return to her world, she felt obliged to, fearing that further shows of –ahem- disrespect might result in further consequences. Besides, for the last four years she had avoided thinking certain…unresolved issues that were awaiting her back home. Eventually they would catch up to her and she'd rather be alone when that happened. Shaking her head she banished the depressing thoughts and walked leisurely back towards the palace.

The next day found the Fire Lord and Princess standing at the stairs at the front courtyard of the palace, facing the red-haired Spirit. Despite her constant grumbling about the Council, Lia had truly missed her home. Smiling she hugged Zuko and Azula.

"Don't be so gloomy little brother!" she told the now twenty-year old Fire Lord. "I promise to visit soon!"

"You'd better," Azula said, struggling to keep a straight face. "I don't know how Zuzu will be able to survive with Katara at the South Pole and you away. I'm afraid he will start burying himself under paperwork again, like that time Mother visited Ba Sing Se." Zuko glared at his sisters as they shared a laugh at his expense.

"Sokka was right. Sisters are a headache." He muttered, causing them to laugh even more.

"Sokka tends to bring himself into whatever trouble he lands with Katara." Lia remarked, recalling the numerous times the Water Tribesman had felt his sister's waterwhip after some comment or another. "But seriously," she continued in a calmer tone, "I just need to settle a few things back home and then I'll be free to visit whenever I want."

Turning her back to the Royal Siblings, she concentrated on the ever-present pull of the Spirit World, allowing it to open a portal, not to the in-between anymore. Lia started walking towards it before pausing and turning to flash a smile at the two firebenders.

"Give my love to the rest of the gang!" she called before disappearing in a bright light.

The meadow she appeared in was not far from the Council City. Lia stood there for a minute taking in how everything had changed in her absence. The city had grown, more towers rising at the centre and a line of walls surrounded the outer ring of buildings. The Fire Spirit frowned as she looked at the barren fields that were green and lush ten years ago.

The joy of her return evaporated as she hurried towards the walls. With the balance mostly restored in the mortal plane what could possibly be so threatening that the Council felt the need to fortify its lair? The gates were unguarded yet she felt eyes on her as she raced through the deserted streets towards the palace in the middle of the city. Not a soul was in sight and despite the grim situation Lia smirked at her own joke. She rarely visited the city, preferring to roam the endless countryside surrounding it and visiting her less popular friends or taking the odd trip to the mortal word, but every time she did come for some reason or another she could hardly walk through the endless mass of Spirits walking the streets. In fact the only time she had seen the streets empty was when she had been banished for disobeying the no-aid-for-mortals rule.

Pausing in front of the Council's Palace Lia gave her surroundings a suspicious look before entering. Still no one was present. Swallowing her uneasiness she walked purposely to the Hearing Hall, determined to get to the bottom of this. Sure she had not expected a welcoming committee, but this was beginning to resemble the equivalent of human world quarantine. Hearing the low buzz of voices she paused at the entrance.

"…return of Fire…" she could just make out through the heavy wooden door, "...need to hasten…crystals." At the mention of one of the many unresolved issues that had accumulated in her absence she stiffened and pressed her ear closer to the door, willing the voices to become just a little clearer.

"…need to do something about the Avatar…" came a second voice, "…can't let it get in our way…" There was a noise of approval from the rest of the audience. Lia was growing more alarmed with every fragment and tid-bit of information she heard. Sliding the door open a little – and praying no one would notice – she waited for the conversation to begin again.

"What about the other elementals?" one Councilman asked. "They will not be swayed by promises of power; they are easily the most powerful after the Avatar Spirit."

"Agni might," the other speaker seemed doubtful but pressed on for the sake of argument, "if nothing else it will cause chaos and he thrives in situations like this."

"He will not be as easily manipulated this time," the first Council member said disappointedly. "I believe the true consequences of his actions in the human world hit home harder than we had calculated. He will not risk another confrontation with his partner."

"Maybe then she would side with us? She has no fond feelings for Agni."

Lia raised an eyebrow. True she had no intention whatsoever of ever being in the same room with her equal and opposite spirit but she did not hate him enough to blindly side with the Council of all Spirits. She would need to speak with Roku. As she turned to leave, she came face-to-spear with the reason she had felt eyes on her since she had returned. The Faceless were a special force organised by the Council for security reasons. They were efficient and most of all silent, although the difficulty of finding something that would kill a Spirit reduced their job to merely "silencing" the Council's targets. At that moment Lia was certain that someone had to have jinxed her. So much for a welcoming committee.

Forgoing any attempt for discreetness Lia blasted the guard in front of her and made a dash for the door.

_Hardly an hour back home and already in trouble_, the sarcasm sounded bitter even inside her own head. Racing back out of the Palace she continued dodging attacks at the now-understandably empty streets. The moment she was through the gates and back at the barren land, blasts of black energy were raining around her. Lia's eyes widened in horror when a blast landed next to her, nearly melting a hole in the ground. In a normal fight she would probably be able to hold her own long enough to find a way to get out of the situation. Now, with the opponents aiming closer and closer to her those deadly blasts, there was only one thing she could do. With a curse Lia closed her eyes and literally threw herself into the in-between before racing back to the human world. She would need backup for this one.

Zuko was surprised to hear commotion outside the throne room. He and Azula were about to go investigate when the doors burst open and a familiar redhead walked in.

"When you said you'd come to visit soon, I didn't think you meant so soon." Azula said amused. Lia shook her head negatively.

"This isn't a social visit," she said grimly. Zuko and Azula frowned at the grave tone.

"What's going on?" the Fire Lord asked, motioning for the dumbfounded guards to leave them.

"I'm not sure yet." Lia flopped onto the ground near the throne. She had raced all the way to the palace and even for a mostly-immortal being that was too much. "But I do know that I just eavesdropped on a plan to take out the strongest spirit in existence and that the Spirit Council is certifiably insane."

"How so?" Azula asked, trying to make heads from tales of the absentminded mumbling of the Spirit. Zuko made a motion to shush her, more used to Lia's explanations.

"Well," the Fire Spirit had a slightly insulted expression, "they suggested that I might consider siding with them just because Agni wouldn't." The siblings gave an inaudible "oh" as an answer. All things considered that sounded pretty silly.

"I wasn't able to hear much," Lia continued her explanation, "but from what I understand this has being going on for quite a long time. I don't understand what anyone could possibly gain by permanently upsetting the balance and yet hear they are planning just that."

"Maybe they want to replace the Avatar Spirit?" Azula offered.

"Perhaps, though I doubt any one of those old power grabbers would be able to handle it."

"You didn't come here just to give us a heads-up, did you?" Zuko asked. Lia gave him a mischievous smile.

"Actually no," she said. "I'll need your help with this mess and since the rest of the gaang will be coming soon anyway I thought it'd be safer to wait here instead of back home."

"Yeah…" Zuko mused, then looked up. "Wait, how do you know the others will be coming?"

"It was her idea to invite them Zuzu," Azula rolled her eyes. "Something to get your mind off things for a while."

"Time rolls differently in the Spirit World. How long have I been away?" Lia asked, looking around her for a clue.

"A couple of hours. Why? How long were you there?" Zuko asked.

"Pretty much that long." Lia seemed satisfied. "That means the two worlds are aligned for now. It'll make it easier to cross over." She paused. "You guys are coming, right?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Of course!" he said. "We can't let you get in trouble all by yourself now, can we?" Azula nodded in agreement.

"Besides," she said, "if I stay in this palace for much longer I might end up as bored as Mai was."

"Then it's settled," Lia smiled relieved. "We'll wait for everyone else to arrive and then we're off." She winked at Zuko. "Feels like old times, doesn't it?"

* * *

**Tune in next month for the arrival of the GAANG!**

**Next chapter will be up on November 7th. Until then!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrivals

**WARNING! Non-beta'd version!  
**

**Day early update! Dear Guest and Midnight-Sun, the reason behind my monthly disappearings is that I don't really have pre-writen chapters and with all the other work that keeps pilling on my desk I have hardly any time left to properly concentrate on my currently favorite project. The other plan would have been for me to drop of the face of the internet for a few months and the upload the entire story in one go, which I'm sure would have been a lot more frustrating far all involved. Thanks for the reviews anyway, and thank you Mookspink17 for the alert and favorite. The gaang has arrived and Sokka is being outplotted by the girls of the group for the thousandth time. We get some talking, some banter, some action and a nice free-diving lesson in the end.  
**

**Without further ado (and no money being made from this) enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter II: Arrivals**

Zuko had often wondered exactly how tuned with the Spirit World his Uncle was, especially now that the old man decided to pay a family visit two days after Lia's news. After the customary formalities the two men locked themselves in the Fire Lord's office and Iroh proceeded to interrogate his nephew for his latest travel plan. When Zuko finished recounting everything Lia had told him and Azula the old man stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking everything over.

"These are indeed grave news," he said at last, "and I can understand why Lia would seek your friends' and yours help, but Zuko are you certain it is wise to go through with your idea?"

"I understand that the Spirit World can be dangerous for mortals," his nephew admitted, "but I can't just abandon Lia after she helped me so much and I know the others would agree with me. Besides, the balance of the Spirit World would affect our world too. In a way I'm protecting our people too." Iroh smiled.

"While I admire your care for your nation and the world Fire Lord Zuko, are you sure this is the true reason for wanting to go through with this?" Zuko's serious expression melted to one of disappointment.

"You can still read my like a book Uncle," he grumbled under his breath. "Azula and I both are getting restless. While I would not even think of starting a war again, sometimes life at the palace can just be so…" he paused searching for the right word.

"Boring?" Iroh offered, getting a guilty smile as an answer. "You are both still young my nephew so it is only natural that you would wish for some excitement even though you have both been remarkably mature and responsible regarding your duties."

"So will you look after mum and the Fire Nation while we will be away?" Zuko took his chance the moment he saw it. Iroh laughed.

"I don't have much choice, do I? It's my favorite nephew asking after all," he added, conveniently ignoring the fact that his nephew could also order him if he wanted to.

Meanwhile, at another part of the palace, a similar conversation was taking place. For the last four years Ursa had become a confidant of sorts for the girls of Team Avatar, especially Lia, who found the woman's calm demeanor contagious.

"I can't help but feel guilty for dragging them to this," Lia admitted, looking down at her tea. Ursa raised an eyebrow.

"You told them everything you know and they've been around you long enough to understand the dangers they might be getting themselves into. Much as I hate to see my children in danger I can't keep them locked up here forever."

"It's not just that," Lia insisted. "Zuko knows a part of my past and I have let the occasional thing to slip in conversation but essentially they have no idea and inevitably things will come out that I'd rather have kept secret."

"So you are afraid that they might be scared from what they'll find out?"

"Yeah." Lia stood and started pacing the room, hugging herself. "And I wouldn't blame them if they did." Ursa raised an eyebrow.

"I think you underestimate them. Five years ago I would agree with you, but now they are all a lot more mature and understand better how the world works. Whatever it is that you are hiding it might surprise them but in the end they will still be your friends." She laid a hand on the Spirit's shoulder when she passed by her to calm her down. Lia closed her eyes and forced herself to relax.

"As usual I'm overreacting on little things," she muttered with a frown. "You're right, it's all going to be fine."

Katara, Sokka and Suki were the first to arrive three days after Iroh had, having already planned to visit the Fire Nation. As was their tradition since the end of the war, Azula, Suki and Lia teamed up to distract Sokka long enough for Zuko and Katara to greet each other properly. To be fair, the Water Tribe Warrior had slowly become a lot more relaxed about his little sister's love life but he still tended to act before he thought a lot.

"So how was the travel?" Azula asked casually the couple as she stood right next to Lia, effectively hiding her brother and the waterbender from Sokka's view.

"It was good," Suki answered just as casually, lacing her fingers with her fiancé's in an extra effort to keep him on her side. Zuko and Katara were sneaking back to the palace, having read the signs and determined not to let the antsy man ruin another reunion. Luckily for them, Sokka's attention was mostly caught by the redhead of the group.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to go back to the Spirit World?" he asked Lia.

"There have been some developments," Lia said casually. "I thought it'd be better if I waited for everyone to arrive before I explained." Sokka nodded.

"Last we heard of Aang and Toph, they were at the Western Air Temple. They should probably be here tomorrow or the day after," he said. Looking around he suddenly realized something. "Hey! Where's Zuko and Katara?" The girls shrugged.

"They probably went to see Mother and Uncle Iroh," Azula said before turning towards the palace. "How about I show you your room?"

"Sounds good," Suki agreed, dragging Sokka along.

"But Suki..." the man's half-formed complain fell to deaf ears.

Aang's and Toph's arrival on Appa was just as dramatic. The arrived the next evening, just in time for dinner. Toph marched loudly into the dining room, demanding a seat and something that was not "Twinkle-Toes' whacky, all-vegetables-and-no-meat cooking." The all-powerful Avatar had followed his girlfriend complaining loudly about her assessment of his cooking abilities. With the entire group laughing at Aang's expense Lia's unexpected presence went unnoticed until everyone quieted down and settled for dinner.

"So Sparky," Toph asked after a while, "how come we're not one down in our numbers?"

"There were some complications," Zuko explained vaguely. Toph raised an eyebrow unsatisfied with the explanation.

"I'll tell everyone after dinner Toph," Lia promised and in an effort to change subjects she asked, "So, what was Aang's latest attempt at cooking?" The earthbender grinned and began describing how Aang had tried to make the soup they were making cook faster with a combination of water and firebending which resulted in an explosion "so bad I thought Combustion Man had come back from the dead!"

After dinner the gaang gathered in the one of the courtyards, the hot weather making any inside room stuffy even for firebenders.

"Now are you going to explain what's going on?" Sokka asked impatiently. Lia made herself comfortable against a rock and began narrating her brief sojourn in the Spirit World. When she finished everyone was frowning. Aang was the first to speak.

"So how can we help?" he asked seriously. Lia took a moment to study him while she thought of how to phrase her answer. He and Toph had hit their growth sprout and looked a lot more mature than when they were twelve. Aang especially was a lot more serious; having to deal with full-time scheming nobles tended to take away some of your childishness.

"It's not your war to fight of course," she finally said, "but I could use all the help I could get when it comes to the Council. Most Spirits have at least some respect for it so it will be hard to find many who would outright challenge its decisions. I would know," she added the last part under her breath.

"What's your plan?" Katara asked, looking every bit as determined as Aang to help.

"I was planning on lying low for a while and then sneak back to the Spirit World and contact Roku. He will definitely know what's going on." Lia shrugged. "From then on I'll play it by ear." The teens looked at each other unanimously reaching a decision.

"It wasn't your war to fight when you helped us against Ozai either," Aang said decisively. "We'll help." The rest of the gaang nodded in agreement.

"But how are we going to cross over to the Spirit World?" Azula asked the most logical question, cutting Sokka half-way through an exclamation. He gave her a glare in return. Lia gave them an impish smile.

"The same way I do everything," she said. "By breaking the rules." Toph snickered. "Theoretically any being can cross over between the worlds given the proper guidance. The reason this doesn't happen often is because the Spirit World is thought as a purely spiritual realm." She sent a look at Aang's direction. "The Air Nomads had a lot to do with this idea," she added. "The only thing I need to do is open a portal and we can cross over worrying only about what we'll find on the other side."

"Sounds like a plan," Sokka said yawning loudly and causing Toph and Zuko to yawn as well.

"How about we call it a night and begin preparing first thing tomorrow?" Katara proposed. "It's getting late and we all need our rest."

Two days later the group had gathered in the courtyard in their travelling gear. Lia stood in front of everyone with eyes closed concentrating, while the others were saying goodbye to Iroh and Ursa. A strange, crackling sound cut through the last minute conversations and everyone turned to see a gateway made out of white-blue energy appear out of thin air.

"All right!" Sokka rubbed his hands eagerly. "Team Avatar to the rescue!" Suki poked him on the shoulder.

"Plus me and Azula." She said dryly. Lia rolled her eyes as everyone walked through the portal. At first it was like they floated in an endless grey nothingness. Toph moved around franticly before grasping Aang's hand, looking for something familiar.

"This is the in-between," she heard Lia's calm voice a little ahead. "I know it's unpleasant but it will help us stay a little longer under the radar." Toph frowned.

"It makes me queasy," she complained. "There's no vibrations at all here. Even Aang's not giving any vibrations."

Lia half-turned to answer the earthbender when a bright light appeared in front of them. Instinctively everyone closed their eyes and the next thing they felt was the wind whipping at their faces. Everyone's eyes snapped open in alarm to see that they were out of the in-between and in quite a height in the air.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Sokka screamed in horror. Aang gasped and hastily bended a cushion of air under them. When they landed on the ground everyone was as white as a sheet.

"That was _not_ my fault," Lia hastily assured the others, trying to keep an adrenaline-induced chuckle from surfacing. Nevertheless she received seven glares from the rest of the group. Suddenly Aang looked up confused and asked:

"Why can I only airbend?"

* * *

**I know Aang cannot use any element when he visits the spirit world, but I figured if he had his body, then maybe this would be circumvented (big word!). That and the fact that I like to make his life difficult. By the way, if there is anyone reading this who can draw, could they please drop me a line? I want to make coversheets for both this one and the Spirit of Fire but let's just say that kindergarden kids have more talent than I do. Next chapter update will be December 5th UNLESS I get an avalance of reviews and/or some offers for cover art. (And if that is not shameless bribing I don't know what it is...) Until then!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Given Quest

**Hello! December has finally rolled by and of course (because the forces above love me so much...) I just had to come down with a cold a mere two weeks before Christmas vacation. Needless to say that my whole program is ruined. Cyber cookies to Cellophane Soldier for the alert/review -Good to be back by the way.- and to prince of the divine wolf for the alert and an extra cookie for the really cool name. Also if Story Stats is not lying to spare my feelings I had guite a few hits last month. Please everyone, leave a review to let me know what I'm doing right (or wrong, I'm not going to be picky!) Pretty please? For Christmas? (or whatever it is you celebrate?)  
**

**Moving on, last time we had left the gaang making an ackward discovery. Things will clear up and don't worry, Aang will have a new ability to play around with, some old favorites make an appearance and the Spirit World gives everyone a migraine. Also Toph is being a total shipper much to Lia's annoyance.  
**

**Disclaimer: Only for fun people!  
**

* * *

**Chapter III: A Given Quest**

A tense silence followed Aang's question. Lia looked at him confused.

"What do you mean you can only airbend?" she said. Aang tried to earthbend a platform but nothing happened. Nervously Toph repeated her boyfriend's movement, managing to create the aforementioned platform.

"The vibrations are a little off," she said with a furrowed brow. "They seem clearer somehow."

"The ground is harder here than in the human world," Lia explained. "That's why gems are easier to find here."

"Interesting, but it still doesn't explain why Aang is three bending abilities down," Azula said, trying to bring anyone back to focus. Katara surveyed the area around them. They had landed on a vast green field that seemed to go on forever. If anyone was to appear, no matter how far away, they would see them immediately. Then again, the same could be said for her group.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere less open?" she asked. Zuko nodded in agreement.

"It feels like there is a forest up ahead," Toph offered. "Maybe we should go there." Suki blinked.

"What forest?" she asked the earthbender. "There are only more grasslands around us." Lia shook her head.

"Nothing is as it seems here. Both of you could be right and wrong. The environment is affected by your expectations and some features could be constantly changing to meet them." She began to walk ahead, the grass remaining undisturbed under her feet. The rest of the group hurried to follow.

"How is that even possible?" Sokka asked, ever the pragmatist.

"Mind over matter," Aang offered. "The monks taught us during meditation that the only way to fully embrace our subconscious and thus enter the spiritual plane was to let go of any earthly needs and desires."

"Which is why crossing over to the Spirit World and entering the Avatar State has always been easy for you and your earthbending still leaves much to be desired," Lia added. Taking pity at everyone else who looked more or less lost she added: "Think of it this way; if you think about something really hard it will quite possibly become your reality here. For example now I'm making sure that no one will be able to track us by following any footsteps left on the grass and also by shortening the distance to Roku's place. If a few of you also put your mind at it, we might even reach it before nightfall."

A trip that should have taken at least a few days – although none of the gaang were certain if that estimate was correct – was over only after five hours of fast walking. The end of the field and the woods Toph had sensed appeared in the distance and along with them a mansion that seemed to have been pulled straight out of the Sozin-era Fire Nation. As they walked up to the gate they saw that the main building was surrounded by gardens and a small river was cheerfully rolling on the side of it.

"Should we knock?" Sokka asked, pointing at the Lotus-shaped brass.

"Nah," Lia pushed the heavy door open casually. "This is the one place here that I'm always welcome, no strings attached, no questions asked." She had barely made a step inside the garden when the shadow of a dragon appeared over them, seconds before the actual creature descended and launched itself at the Fire Spirit.

"What the?" Sokka yelped pulling out his boomerang before Zuko's hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Just watch," the Fire Lord said, pointing at the laughing redhead and the equally cheerful creature looming over her.

"Fang!" Lia exclaimed between her chuckles, "Get off me! I swear you grow larger by the decade!"

"He's definitely missed you," a woman's voice, one that reminded Zuko and Azula eerily of their mother's, was heard from the doors. Fang finally moved back, allowing Lia to sit up and push her hair out of her eyes, still with a wide smile.

"That can't be Ta Min," she said addressing the woman. "I have it in good conscience that your husband sneaks him many more treats than I ever did."

"Maybe the rarity is what gives them value." The majestic form of Avatar Roku appeared behind his wife. "We were very worried when we heard what happened at the city." Lia's expression sobered but she still tried to downplay the event.

"I couldn't have expected anything less for my Welcome Home party," she said casually. "But maybe you can bring me up to speed with the Council's latest folly. From the little I've heard they're trying to overthrow the Avatar Spirit."

Her words burnt away any lingering merriment from those around her. Roku motioned at them to follow him back inside as Ta Min gently guided Fang away. Inside the walls the air was cool and a lingering scent of smoke seemed to come from everywhere. The long corridor they were walking in led them to a spacious room overlooking the garden.

"Have a seat," Roku said to the group that seemed to hang awkwardly by the door. "This will take a while."

"So what is going on Roku?" Aang asked as soon as everyone was comfortable. Despite the bleakness of the situation he was glad to see his old friend and somewhat mentor again. "Is it possible for the Avatar Spirit to be killed?"

"And what would that mean for us?" Toph jumped in, making very clear who the _us_ were by taking Aang's hand on hers.

"The Council consists of six very powerful Spirits," Roku explained. "Even before the war and my death they had a slight," Lia coughed something that sounded like humongous, "fixation with power. Over the centuries they came to view the original Spirits, the elementals and the Avatar, as too powerful and therefore potential threats to the balance between the worlds." Zuko crossed his arms.

"And yet, from what Lia told us they had a part in causing the hundred-year war." Roku turned surprised to his great-grandson.

"What do you mean?" he asked alarmed.

"Apparently Agni was somehow manipulated in orchestrating the war," Lia explained. "While I'm not one to compliment him, it's hard to imagine that he of all Spirits would be caught in something like this unawares."

"Not unless he was led to believe it would be worth it," Sokka said thoughtfully. Katara gave him a look.

"And what could you possibly promise an all-powerful, cunning Spirit in order to make him your puppet?" Toph made a show of turning to "look" at Lia's direction. The Spirit's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"If you mean that he now ranks at an all-time low on the list of people that I don't like then you are right."

"Defensive!" Toph whistled.

"On another note," Lia continued forcefully, "Aang said he cannot earth, water, or firebend here. Any ideas why?"

"But of course he wouldn't!" Roku exclaimed. "Here every Avatar exists as a separate Spirit and therefore has no access to the Avatar State or the bending disciples he gains through his connection with his past lives."

"So, essentially I'm only an airbender here," Aang said slowly. Seeing his friends' worried expressions he grinned. "That's not that bad!" Roku had to smile at his next life's optimism. Turning to Lia again he focused on another matter.

"The Council's actions cannot go unchecked or unpunished," he said, drawing everyone's attention. "I have begun gathering like-minded Spirits and I'm certain that the rest of the Avatars will be doing the same. You need to focus on securing the crystals."

"What are these crystals everyone seems to be making a huge deal about?" Sokka asked, fed up with understanding only half the conversation.

"Each elemental possesses a crystal that focuses and enhances their power, similarly to how the full moon and the comet affect water and firebenders. However, even on their own, the crystals carry an enormous energy." Lia shrugged. "In simple words they're not something we can afford to lose on the other side."

"In any case," Katara said, "we already have one."

Everyone turned to where Lia was sitting, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"I don't have it." She admitted guiltily. "When Serious passed the title on me, I didn't feel ready to handle the crystal so I asked him to keep it." Toph shrugged unconcerned.

"So we just need to find this Serious-guy, take the crystal and move on, right?" Sokka shook his head.

"Somehow I know that it will not be so simple." He grumbled.

Roku stood and brought a few scrolls on the table they were sitting around. Sokka and Zuko reached for them eagerly, to unravel detailed –and not so detailed- maps of the Spirit World. Azula leaned next to her brother to study one particularly vague representation of a swampy area when a thought occurred to her.

"Please tell me there will not be a time limit for this?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid there is," Roku chuckled at the exasperated expressions on everyone's faces. "The Council will not rest, especially when they learn that we are moving against them." His expression turned grim. "And I'm afraid that there will be war. Our only hope is to have awakened the Avatar Spirit and use the elemental crystals to push them back."

"And hopefully replace them with someone a tad nicer," Lia added.

"This definitely feels like the good old days, doesn't it?" Katara said, raising an eyebrow at Aang's and Zuko's direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the two men said together and then shared an amused look.

"Well," Roku said, standing up, "why don't you familiarize yourself with the maps? I need a word with Lia."

They moved out in the garden again. Lia let the elder Avatar lead the way to where his dragon was resting.

"I'm going to assume that they do not know who your mentor is," he finally said.

"No," Lia answered evenly. "I avoided talking about my past as much as possible. Even Zuko, who knows the most, does not knew who Serious is. To be honest I did not plan to have to explain our connection ever. I certainly did not expect finding myself forced to make any sort of alliance with him."

"Don't let what happened then to cloud your judgment now my dear. I understand things between you are complicated but remember who the real enemy is now. None of us can afford any distractions." Lia huffed.

"You have no idea how much I would have loved to argue with you over this," she said as they walked back at the house. "But," she continued with a slight smile, "Duty calls!"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuun! Don't worry, we'll meet Lia's ellusive mentor next chapter. Any speculation on who he could possibly be? And Toph I love you and your matchmaking tendecies! **

**Until next time friends!**

**Edit: The next chapter will be up on New Year's Day.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: An Old Acquaintance

**What can I say? I have broken any and all records in breaking deadlines. Saddly a series of unfortunate events meant that my writting comenced the past few months in the pace of a slug (and with very little light on the horizon, I'm sad to say). This does not mean however that I will abandon this story (or my Yu-Gi-Oh one which has been moved to deep freeze conditions for now). I simply will have to update...whenever. At any case thank you harimonkids, angelthree117 and Cellophane Soldier for the reviews, Darkcrowprincess, harimonkids, KiroAngel159, Yankeegirl01, jcurt2009, angelthree117 and lexlovesya for the favorites and KiroAngel159, Yankeegirl01, jcurt2009, kickit99, angelthree117 and lexlovesya for the alerts. They gave me the necessary kicks to go back and struggle with the plot of this story. I owe you guys! Hope you enjoy the (insanely) long-awaited chapter. Tell who saw it coming?**

**Disclaimer: Still not my own!**

* * *

**Chapter IV: An Old Acquaintance**

They had decided that they would travel to the Sunset Mountain where Serious was last known to live on foot, seeing that Aang was quickly picking up on Lia's ability to affect distances. While most of the group was glad not to have to walk for endless days and weeks, it was a constant source of irritation for Toph whose sense of direction was constantly being messed up, leaving her disoriented and in a very bad mood. The first night they camped on the grassland and the earthbender's first move was to make her earth tent, determined to bring some semblance of order to the otherwise chaotic world surrounding her.

"You'll get used to it soon," Lia tried to comfort her.

"I doubt it," Toph grumbled. "How am I supposed to fight when I can't be certain where everyone is?"

"You just need to figure out how to affect the distances yourself." A mischievous smile. "Aang's got it already. Why don't you ask him for a few private lessons?" The youngest pair in the group blushed while everyone else burst out laughing.

"So what kind of person is your teacher?" Suki finally asked when they calmed down. Lia looked down to her dinner.

"He's…strange," she finally said, choosing her words carefully. "Even now I can't really say that I understand him, his motives and his actions completely. He liked to keep to himself a lot."

"Did you and Agni both study under him?" Katara asked curiously. Lia shook her head.

"No, Agni came later. While I was under his tutelage it was just the two of us. I've actually only spoken to Agni only a few times before the whole Sozin mess."

"Then, where did he come from?" Zuko asked suspiciously. His older sister was hiding something and his gut told him that he would _not_ like whatever it was when he found out.

"I wouldn't know," was the only answer he received.

The next morning they continued in silence, watching the landscape around them blurring softly every now and then. Suddenly everything lurched forward, causing them to lose their balance and fall to the ground as their surroundings changed at breakneck speed before Lia was able to stop it.

"Did it work?" asked a slightly dizzy but nonetheless excited Toph.

"You mean that was you?" Sokka exclaimed, rubbing the bump at the back of his head. "I thought you said you didn't like abrupt changes."

"There weren't any mountains that I could feel nearby. I just thought it'd be nice to know how far they are," Toph explained.

"Which somehow resulted in us landing in front of the mountains," Azula commented, looking impressed at the imposing mountain range in front of them.

"Is this the right place?" Aang asked Lia. The Spirit opened her mouth to answer but Sokka cut in.

"Let's see. Ash colored mountains, no soul in sight, an ominous atmosphere," he sniffed, "and the smell of charcoal. I'd say we're on the right place."

"Sokka sometimes you're sarcasm is too much," Katara told her brother disapprovingly.

"I know it doesn't look like the most welcoming of places but there are some really beautiful sights if you know where to look," Lia said nervously. She hadn't imagined that the smell of charcoal – the result of a few training sessions gone overboard – would still linger. Zuko looked at the narrow path that snaked the mountains.

"I think we might want to do this the traditional way," he said. "No blurring or hurrying through or someone might end up falling off."

"Fine!" Toph sounded disappointed. Taking everyone off guard before had been pretty funny.

As they followed Lia's lead, the group looked around curiously. The place looked like it had been burned down repeatedly, scorch marks and even small lightning craters littering the ground, no sounds other than their own footsteps breaking the silence.

"Is there a volcano around here?" Suki finally asked, unable to take the oppressive silence anymore.

"No," Lia said sheepishly. "Most of these marks are training sessions gone wrong. I had some issues with control back then."

"So this is where you trained?" Katara asked. "It doesn't really look like a place you'd choose to stay."

"You must have had a lot of issues…"Sokka snickered, earning smacks on his head by Zuko, Katara and Suki. To their surprise, Lia just shrugged.

"I did," she admitted. "Zuko's temper when you first met him was nothing compared to some of the tantrums I would throw."

"For some reason I have a hard time picturing that," Toph said dryly. "You might be a spitfire, but you never acted like a spoiled brat."

"Are you saying I acted like a spoiled brat?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"I never said my tantrums were directed at someone else," Lia said, hoping to diffuse the argument before it started. "For a very long time I did not like and would not accept the fact that I was to become a Fire Spirit." She pointed at a particularly nasty burn mark on a crevice. "That was the result of another argument between A-Serious and I about whether or not I was fit for the job." Aang eyed the mark nervously. "Of course my temper has mellowed down over the years, so there's no need to worry."

"There's something you're not telling us," Azula said seriously, looking at the redhead with a calculating look. "You've been dancing around any question that might come up about your past, and then suddenly you volunteer tidbits that make no sense." Lia's back stiffened and she turned to look at her friends. Indeed they were all giving her confused looks, agreeing with what the Princes said. After a moment of deliberation, she sighed.

"Ask Zuko," she said resigned. "He knows a few things and the story I told him is not one I'd like to repeat."

Immediately they all flocked around the Fire Lord, looking at him expectantly, while he sent Lia an exasperated look.

"Thanks a lot sister," he told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm, before turning to his audience grudgingly and retelling the story he had heard nearly five years ago in a low voice. When he was finished, the silence that followed was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"If I turn and see anyone looking at me with pity, I will not be happy," Lia warned lightly, before chancing a look over her shoulder in time to see Aang schooling his expression. "It was a long time ago and I've made peace with what happened," she said softly. "I'm not saying that I wouldn't change the events if I could but I'm not constantly dwelling on it anymore."

"Zuko looks like your brother," Azula said slowly. "Is that why you decided to help him?"

"At first yes," Lia admitted. Then she smirked. "But I think we can all agree that Zuko has the infuriating ability to be adorable occasionally."

"I don't!" Zuko exclaimed blushing.

"Yes, you do!" Katara and Lia said at the same time. Zuko's protest went unhindered as everyone burst out laughing, the heavy atmosphere finally dispelling.

"There's something flat ahead of us," Toph said suddenly, breaking every one of their amused mood. Lia look around and nodded. There was more green than grey now around them, trees and grass making an appearance again.

"We're almost there," she explained. "We'll probably see the house soon."

"There's a strange energy here," Aang said, tilting his head on the side, trying to understand what he was that he was sensing.

"It's life energy," Lia explained. "Elementals influence their environment if they stay in a place for prolonged periods of time." They turned on the last twist of the path they've been following to see a breathtaking sight. The plateau was surrounded by trees and the ground was filled with blooming Fire Lilies and Panda Lilies. Near the edge stood a small house made out of the same rock the mountains were. It was so simple it almost went unnoticed if it weren't for the steam that rose behind it.

"There's a hot spring behind the house," Lia explained. "I don't know about you, but I'll certainly take a dip before we leave."

"A hot spring sounds pretty good," Katara nodded.

"But first let's find that teacher of yours," Zuko said, sending a look at Lia that clearly said _I know you're hiding something_. The innocent smile he received as an answer did nothing to calm his suspicions.

The front door was open, so the group moved to a sparsely furnished living room. With a steadying breath Lia allowed her aura to spread through the building instead of repressing it, part of her hoping that her old mentor would have the decency to play along. Soon enough footsteps were heard approaching and a figure appeared on the door on the opposite wall. Out of all the people they had expected to greet them, the black-haired man was certainly the last. Azula and Lia reacted first, the Princess taking a step back and the Spirit blasting him away. A red glow surrounded him and cushioned the fall. Agni sat up and rubbed his head, the glow receding to the crystal hanging around his neck.

"Is that any way to greet people?" he complained, perfectly aware of Lia's fireball aimed at his heart. With a resigned sigh he took the blood red crystal and offered it to her. "That is what you came for, right?" he said. When no answer came his way he moved closer. Instantly everyone tensed, hands going to weapons or bending positions. Agni simply tied the necklace around Lia's neck and took a step back, looking satisfied at the crystal that had turned to a soft, rosy pink.

"I had hoped you'd be more subtle about this," Lia said as she hid the necklace under her dress.

"And I had hoped you'd be happier to see me love, but we obviously can't have what we want." Agni's smile widened when he saw who their audience consisted of. "The Fire Lord and the Princess!" he exclaimed, moving closer to Azula, who in turn inched closer to her brother. "What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe this unexpected honor?"

"Cut the theatrics Agni," Lia snapped, turning to face him and the others. "You might have holed yourself up here, but if you knew that I was coming for the crystal, then you certainly know why I need it."

"Maybe I wanted to hear you say that you need my help?" the other Fire Spirit insisted undeterred.

"What is going on here?" Sokka finally cried confused. "Wasn't your mentor supposed to have the crystal?" Agni laughed incredulously.

"You haven't told them?" he asked Lia disbelievingly. His eyes searched the group, taking in their incredulous and confused expressions. "You haven't even told your brother?"

"Tell us what?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"I was her mentor." Agni said smiling. "Serious is one of the many names I've taken over the centuries." Azula turned to Lia.

"You knew that?" she asked tensely the Spirit. Lia nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katara asked.

"Nothing I could have told you would have made this any easier." Lia said tensely. "I promise you that he will behave himself. We can spend the night here and start searching for the next crystal in the morning." The group exchanged an unsure nod before moving further inside the house. Zuko paused next to Lia.

"We need to talk later," he said in a flat voice.

"Practice after you put your things away?" she offered, understanding this would be a tense conversation. With a final nod the Fire Lord left and Lia hurried out, purposely ignoring Agni.

They walked through the garden and Lia stopped next to the spring, studying how the melted rock formed shapes.

"You should have told them," Agni said calmly, all traces of his previous amusement gone.

"They only know you as the reason behind the Hundred Year War," Lia said in an equally calm, though colder voice.

"Is that it, or did you simply not want to bring up your past Lily?"

"Don't call me that!" Lia snapped annoyed. Agni raised an eyebrow.

"You liked it," he said.

"I was a silly girl back then," Lia retorted. Agni looked at her silently for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, you weren't," he said softly as he turned to leave. "I'll be coming with you," he called over his shoulder before disappearing inside the house again.

"I was," Lia insisted in a whisper, her thoughts on the day she was first offered the Fire crystal.

_Lia's flashback:_

_Lia let out the breath she had been holding and took a step back to admire her work. The water was still flowing in the hot spring but the previously roughly cut rock was now sculpted in twists and twirls making it look like the rock was flowing as well. There was no particular pattern she had followed; she had just let her instincts take over, increasing and decreasing the heat to get the different textures and colors out._

"_This is magnificent!" The voice of her mentor startled her and she turned to face him with a slight blush. It wasn't often that she got any kind of praise out of him. Serious nodded satisfied. "You have completely mastered fire," he said moving closer to the young Spirit. So much younger than he was. But she was ready. The redhead watched him curiously as he revealed a deep red crystal, fashioned as a necklace. "This is yours now," he told her._

"_What is it?" Lia asked curiously, a hand outstretched towards the crystal._

"_It is a little something to mark you as the Spirit of Fire. Every Elemental has one in their possession. It will amplify your powers and help you in any predicament you might land yourself." Serious raised an eyebrow when, at this end of his explanation, Lia withdrew her hand._

"_Could you hold on to it for a little while longer?" she asked hesitantly. "I don't think I'd be able to handle more responsibility yet." The other Spirit nodded and hid the necklace under his shirt._

"_Very well," he said. "I will keep it safe until you are ready to claim it." He frowned at her serious expression. "Don't look so formal Lily! Now you can actually travel around. Don't tell me you haven't been bored staying here, with only me for company." Lia blushed a little at his teasing but nodded and hurriedly made her way to the house. It was true after all… She couldn't wait to start exploring._

_End of flashback_

It hadn't been long after that, only a few centuries that she had learned of her mentor's true identity and had learned never to trust him again. The sound of footsteps shook her out of her reverie. Zuko came to stand beside her, tracing the engravings on the rock with his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked. "Did you not trust me?" Lia bit her lips. Trust was a very delicate matter for both of them.

"It was not a matter of trust," she said slowly, determined to choose her words as carefully as possible. "As long as I did not talk about it, then some part of me could remain convinced that it wasn't true." Zuko looked at her frowning.

"Why would you want that?"

"Why did you want Ozai to care for you? I had lost everyone I loved Zuko, and he guided me through the darkness. Of course I didn't want to believe he was my enemy." They both fell silent for a few minutes, their eyes once again trained on the water.

"Are you still up for that training session?" Zuko finally asked. Lia nodded with a soft smile, knowing that this was his way of telling her that he understood.

"I always am," she said simply. Neither of them noticed Toph hiding behind the melted rock as they left. The earthbender dipped her feet in the warm water; hands firmly planted on the ground, and tilted her head towards the sky thoughtfully. Lia hadn't been lying to Zuko, but then again she wasn't saying the full truth either.

* * *

**And as many have pointed out: TOPH ALWAYS KNOWS BEST!**


End file.
